Los Uzumaki
by Delta Elena
Summary: La vida misma es una batalla propia, alegre, triste pero nunca aburrida; todo contado en un ciclo que se repetirá por generaciones; todo esta historia comenzó con un niño que no quería comer sus vegetales. Reto "A Ghibli con Amor" día 05 de Marzo 2014 adaptación de la película " Mis Vecinos los Yamada"


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto y Estudio Ghibli**

**Serie Anime-Manga: Naruto**

**Adaptación Película Estudio Ghibli: Mis Vecinos los Yamada**

**Personajes: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki**

**Reto "A Ghibli con Amor" día 05 de Marzo 2014**

**Muchas gracias por estar leyendo este pequeño espacio, espero puedan disfrutar de diferentes adaptaciones de grandes autores; pido que apoyen con un comentario, cada uno lograra adaptar a su propio estilo un mundo alternativo de las series de Naruto, Bleach, One Piece o Fairy Tail.**

**Muchas adaptaciones puede que no sean dentro del mismo universo de Ghibli o del anime respectivo, pero en eso recae el reto, lograr una historia tomando la idea original pero sin llegar a ser la misma. **

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Los Uzumaki**

El pequeño resoplo con fuerza, sus rubios cabellos se alzaron por breves segundos; las mejillas infladas se tornaron de un rojo tenue momentáneo. Termino por golpear de nueva cuenta contra el respaldo de la silla, seguía ese ritual por quinta vez en menos de una hora, lo único que había cambiado era el cruce de sus brazos.

—Odio los vegetales— Reprocho en un leve murmullo

El fuerte azote de una mano contra la mesa le puso los pelos de punta; sus ojos azules llenos de terror se toparon con la sonrisa retorcida de su madre "El habanero Sangriento" un sobrenombre algo peculiar, después de muchos intentos por evitar que su hijo le llamara así termino por aceptarlo al no lograr ningún progreso.

El largo cabello termino contra su rostro, era rojo intenso, tan largo que le llegaba hasta sus pies de ahí parte de su apodo; lo de sangriento venia acompañado de su interesante personalidad.

— ¿Escuche acaso algo?

—Nada…quizás…— balbuceo aun con miedo escondiendo la vista

Una ligera aura broto de la mujer quien con su mano comenzó a remover los rubios cabellos de su hijo, cada uno era tal para cual; ese tipo de discusiones eran de lo más normal en esa familia: Los Uzumaki.

—Tan temprano y ya están con esas energías—Minato entro directamente al refrigerador, sonreía con esa paciencia que siempre lo caracterizaba; su hijo era su misma imagen; pero en cuestión de personalidad había heredado la de su madre.

—Okasa no deja que me levante…—la acuso de inmediato, buscaba la clemencia de su padre

—Será porque alguien se niega a terminar su desayuno—Removió mas sus cabellos disfrutando del puchero que mostraba el niño.

—Son vegetales…

— ¿Algún problema?

—Son vegetales…

— ¿Y?

—Prefiero ramen…a ti también te gusta, te he visto comerlo cuando nadie te observa

—Si serás…

—Ya, ya —Minato levanto sus manos en busca de una tregua, reía nervioso y no era para menos; se estaba por crear una guerra en plena cocina. —Vamos Naruto, sabes que el desayuno es lo más importante del día

—Son vegetales…no me gustan

—Pero de ramen no puedes vivir, terminarías con sobrepeso—

— ¿Sobrepeso? ¿Tienes algo en contra del ramen? —La mujer de largos cabellos color fuego le miraba seria

—Otosan se metió en problemas

—Cielos ustedes sí que saben alegrarse la mañana —Un hombre de edad entraba a la cocina, su sonrisa era sincera muy divertido más por la escena.

—Ero sennin, madrugaste

—Deja de llamar a tu abuelo de ese modo, cielos esta juventud de ahora—El anciano se sentó cerca del niño, le miro con fingida molestia; el ser llamado un viejo pervertido no era algo que le enorgulleciera.

—Pero tiene razón, es raro que verte a estas horas por aquí—Tsunade la esposa de Jiraiya entraba del patio, llevaba un delantal y seguramente era por haber ayudado con la limpieza a Kushina.

—Tsunade, no me ayudas mucho

— ¿Pero porque están tan alegres a estas horas? —ella solo le ignoro, le pareció una reunión familiar donde ella no había sido invitada.

—Es solo que Naruto no quiere terminar su desayuno, batalla con los vegetales—Minato buscaba equilibrar la conversación, aunque no sabía si la aparición de sus padres ayudaría o terminaría emporando.

—Ese niño solo le gusta llevar toda la contraria a su adorada madre

—Prefiero ramen, eso ya lo saben

—A esta familia solo le gusta el ramen, al final todo esto solo es un ciclo más de la vida—Tsunade se sentó al lado del niño, recargo su rostro sobre su mano y le miro de manera retadora como era su costumbre.

—Obachan, ¿Qué quieres decir? No entiendo

— ¿Sabías que a tu padre Minato era igual que tú? el odiaba los tomates

— ¿En serio?

—Oigan no tienen por qué contar eso—Minato se había ruborizado, no le gustaba que terminaran con historias sobre él; nunca terminaban nada bien.

—No sabía eso Minato, a mí tampoco — Kushina recordaba como de niña le llamaban con ese apodo, era más regordeta y su rojo cabello menos le ayudo.

—Ja, ja, ja tienes razón Tsunade; se repite el ciclo una vez mas

—Explíquenme, todos lo entienden pero yo no lo comprendo.

—Veras Naruto, esto que pasas es parte de un ciclo; uno que tus padres ya vivieron; tu crecerás y al final repetirás lo mismo con tus hijos.

El niño entrecerró los ojos, entre más le explicaban menos entendía; la mujer sonrió y comenzó a juguetear con el tenedor; la verdura que sobresalía del plato se fue acumulando en un rincón; separaba cada vegetal uno con otro.

—Este es el cuento de la vida, todo comienza con hubo una vez una joven pareja que se aventuró en la mejor guerra ninja que se conoció; eran jóvenes e inexpertos; pero cuando se comenzaron a conocer descubrieron que deseaban estar juntos y poder seguir luchando contiguos.

Al inicio tenían muchos sueños y expectativas, pero con el pasar del tiempo la realidad los puso pies sobre la tierra; por si solos eran fácilmente derrotados; lo maravilloso fue que crearon un jutsu muy poderoso pero que solo juntos podían lograr usar.

Con el pudieron sobrepasar las adversidades, el gran muro que al inicio les pareció ser demasiado alto ahora solo era un escalón más para avanzar, con cada paso que daban nunca soltaron sus manos y aun cuando alguno descansara uno o dos escalones por abajo, el otro seguía tomando su mano evitando perderle en el camino.

El resultado de esta gran batalla dio rendimiento cuando por fin la semilla plantada dio fruto, Minato tu padre nació; un hijo es el mayor logro de los padres; los cuales harán todo lo posible por protegerlo y abastecerlo.

Evitamos lo mejor que pudimos en que saliera lastimado de la batalla, con el pasar del tiempo creció fuerte y sano; como te había dicho el también odiaba algunos vegetales; pero no tanto como los tomates.

Fueron varios años de batallar e intentar que no los rechazara, siguió creciendo, teniendo sus propias ideas, sus propios ideales; pero fue hasta que conoció a un enemigo del que por mucho un padre le informara solo el lograría superar por cuenta propia.

Conoció al Habanero Asesino, a partir de ese momento los tomates eran parte de su dieta diaria; el sabor que ahora tenían le pareció el más exquisito del mundo; sus padres se dieron cuenta de que a ese paso muy pronto su hijo tendría que salir a pelear por su propia cuenta.

Pero estaban tranquilos porque había encontrado a su compañera para su propia batalla, ambos sabían el momento adecuado en que debían tomarse de las manos y avanzar por cuenta propia; dejaron atrás un poco a sus respectivos padres y se enfrentaron al gran muro que se les interponía.

Con mucho esfuerzo este se convirtió en el primer escalón a subir; si no desfallecían al primer obstáculo jamás soltarían la mano de su compañero; los infinitos escalones los llevarían a la cima en donde podrían construir su fortaleza para cubrirse del clima; tendrían un techo seguro en donde la semilla plantada esperaría a florecer.

Así Naruto tu llegaste a la vida de tus padres, ellos han cuidado de ti, alimentado, enseñado y protegido lo mejor que han podido; así lo harán hasta que estés listo para embarcarte en la mejor aventura de tu vida; cuando puedas encontrar esa mano que te sostendrá hasta el fin de tu propio recorrido.

La familia completa se había quedado absorta con la historia hasta que hubo terminado.

—Como termine siendo un tomate, acaso piensan que soy algún tipo de vegetal andante—Kushina cruzo sus brazos, inflo las mejillas algo molesta; aunque le gusto como se refirió con "un sabor exquisito".

— ¡Oh! Naruto termino sus vegetales—Minato hizo todo por cambiar de tema, estaba más que avergonzado; sus padres tenían una manera de ver la vida a lo tradicional que a veces él podía ser.

—Es cierto, ni se dio cuenta de cómo Tsunade fue dándoselo en la boca—Jiraiya sonreía, el niño perplejo en la historia solo masticaba atento a toda palabra.

—Viejo truco de madre

—Eso es trampa…pero lo entendí muy bien, cuando esté listo y sea mucho mayor; encontrare mi propio vegetal.

Todos le miraron y terminaron riendo a coro, Minato y Kushina abrazaron a su hijo al mismo tiempo; sabían que todo era un ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez; nacer y morir dentro del proceso; pero al menos les reconfortaba que a su hijo aun le faltara tiempo para empezar a buscar su vegetal especial.

La familia Uzumaki solo vivía su mañana como siempre, todo dentro de la vida que ellos batallaban, siempre saltando escalón por escalón y cuando algo se derrumbaba la mano del otro estaría ahí para no dejar caer a nadie.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gracias por leer esta historia, espero les haya gustado la manera en que adapte la película de mis Vecinos los Yamada de estudio Ghibli.**

**Esta película es de las menos conocidas, de las críticas que he podido escuchar; no a todos les gusto el dibujo ni la narrativa; pero en mi opinión personal ha sido un verdadero tesoro. En los pocos minutos que dura la película hacen una descripción de la aventura del ciclo de la vida, nacer, crecer, casarse y tener hijos cerrando el ciclo con la muerte.**

**No se me ocurrió mejor familia para esto que los Uzumaki.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
